Levels
right Levels is a feature that was introduced in 2009. The aim is that YoWorlders can gain XP (experience) called YoPoints by playing mini-games, buying items and other various tasks. The more YoPoints you gain, the higher your level will be. The highest level is currently level 500. __TOC__ Levels Below is a full table with the levels and their rewards. Levels where you gain YoCash, are highlighted. You can click on the item or action to see more info. For Chat Stickers, simply click on the icon to view them full size. Level 1 - 50= Top ↑ |-| Level 51 - 100= Top ↑ |-| Level 101 - 150= Top ↑ |-| Level 151 - 200= Top ↑ |-| Level 201 - 250= Top ↑ |-| Level 251 - 300= Top ↑ |-| Level 301 - 350= Top ↑ |-| Level 351 - 400= Top ↑ |-| Level 401 - 450= Top ↑ |-| Level 451 - 500= Top ↑ Leveling up Faster There are many ways of leveling up faster in YoWorld. One of the most used ways are simply buying expensive things, not from other players but from places like the furniture store and clothing store. Save up some YoCoins and go on a shopping spree for things that you need, this is one of the fastest ways of leveling up. If you want to buy items in bulk, it's best to buy them 1 by 1 instead of 50 at once as this will generate more YoPoints. E.g.: buying 2 items of 500c each 1 by 1 will give 15 YoPoints every time opposed to buying 2 items of 500c at once will only give 22 YoPoints. Another way to level up is by playing games like tic-tac-toe or rock paper scissors. You can also gain YoPoints with decorating. Leveling a room from level 0 to level 10 will give 232 YoPoints. However, there's a maximum of 25,000 YoPoints you can get weekly. To level up a room from 0 to 10 fast, you only need to place items in the room with a total value of at least 15,000 YoCoins and there have to be at least 10 items in the room. E.g.: placing 16 tiles of 999c in the room will make it go up to level 10 instantly as the total value of added items exceeds 15,000 YoCoins and there are at least 10 items in the room. The cap resets every Monday to 0 at 00:00 YoWorld Time (or UTC) and only applies to decorating. Trivia *If you would level up all the way from level 1 to level 500 by only buying items of 1,000c one by one, it would cost you approximately 529,657,000 YoCoins in total without selling back any items in inventory or counting in the YoCoins rewarded per level. If you did sell back the items through inventory, you would end up with a total cost of approximately 370,759,900 YoCoins. *If you start at level 1 and would gain 2,500 YoPoints every day, it would take you 4,661 days or 12 years and 279 days to reach level 500. *The cheapest way of leveling up by buying items one by one, can be done so by buying bait worms which gives 1 YoPoint for 5c. This would cost 58,262,245 YoCoins without counting in the YoCoins rewarded per level (bait worms cannot be sold back in inventory). However, if the purchase of a baitworm would take 1 second, this would take a total of about 3,237 hours or almost 135 days of nonstop purchasing. *Leveling from level 1 to 500 grants you a total amount of 16,623,120 YoCoins and 1,060 YoCash. You also unlock 44 actions, 30 chat stickers and 90 items. *YoPoints-wise you are halfway at level 436 with 5,826,225 YoPoints. Category:Levels Category:Features Category:Game Information